Pez witch recovery
by Emilie
Summary: Willow loses something special to her. AU.


Title: Pez Witch Recovery   
Author: Emilie (Xbx16@cableone.net)   
Disclaimer: I do not own them. I do own this bizarre universe though. . . .   
Distribution: http://www.emiliekitten.com   
Rating: G   
Note: This is in a alternate universe where Oz never left, he and Willow are now engaged and moving in with each other.   
  
For everyone who likes mush fics with little to no plot. LOL. Crystal, Marra, I think you guys will like this. Also, for my own Pez witch which I just found yesterday in a drawer :o) Go me!   
~*~   
"I can't find it!" The scream rang out through the empty Rosenberg house. There was a muffled curse and the sound of tumbling as one, Xander Harris, fell down the stairs in a avalanche of boxes and stuffed animals. Buffy Summers was running up the stairs at the time, narrowly missing the brunette on his downward spiral. She launched herself into the brightly lit room of Willow Rosenberg.   
  
"What?" She asked, looking around at the nearly empty space.   
  
"My pez witch! Buffy! I can't find it! If I can't find it I can't move." The redhead was shaking her head and biting at her lip, looking around. "I've gone through all of my desk drawers, looked under my bed, I even looked in my bathroom! I remember I put it in my night stand drawer! This is a disaster! How can I expect to move in with Oz when I've lost the most important, sweet, and cute gift he ever gave me!" Buffy placed a hand to her head.   
  
"Will, maybe we already packed it?" Willow glared at her best friend. 

"No. I would not have packed that in some obscure box Buffy! It would be in that box." There was a box sitting on the lonely looking mattress where Willows comforter and sheets had been. "Willow *heart* Oz" was on the side of the box facing them. Willow flailed her arms about, her new engagement ring catching the light.   
  
"Willow it'll turn up, don't worry!" Willow's lip was shaking nearly crying.   
  
"I have to worry Buffy!" A very frazzled looking Xander walked into the room, half of his hair sticking on end and pink fur clutching to his green sweater.   
  
"What'd we loose?" He asked, glancing between the two girls.   
  
"Willow's Pez Witch."   
  
"Oh." Xander promptly did a belly flop onto the bed, holding his stomach. "I think I fractured my spleen." He groaned. Buffy kicked his ankle, making him yelp.   
  
"C'mon, we'll search the whole house Wills. We will find it." Buffy said, taking her friends shoulder and leading her to the door of the bedroom.   
~*~Four Hours later~*~   
"I found it!" Xander crowed from the closet he was currently stuffed into. Buffy had taken the attic and basement, as well as the 'parents' room. Willow was in the living room, also had the kitchen. Xander had gotten stuck with the downstairs bathroom and all closets and 'gross' places that neither Willow or Buffy would be caught dead in.   
  
Willow came skittering around the corner. "Where?"   
  
"Woops. Sorry, just a plastic carrot from your old kitchen set. . . " Willow growled and moved back into the kitchen.   
~*~2 hours later~*~   
"Hello?" Oz was standing in the doorway of the Rosenberg house. Devon was leaning impatiently on the van outside, waiting to 'help' load Willows things. In reality he just planned on leaning against the van and looking cool. Willow came shooting out of the living room where she had been tearing apart the couch and any cushions that would come up. She burst into tears and threw herself into Oz's arms. "What is it?" He asked, going into instant comfort mode.   
  
"I lost the pez witch! I ruined everything!"   
  
Oz hugged her tight, gently stroking her hair as she cried. "Willow, did you check your purse?"   
  
She looked at him, blinking her teary eyes. "My purse?"   
  
"Remember? You kept it in there. . . at least you did on Monday." She slowly closed her eyes and for a split second seemed to freeze.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" She grabbed the little purse off of the chair situated at the doorway. Dumping the contents out onto the chair, a innocent looking green and orange pez witch fell out. Looking cute and innocent to the world of giants. "Oz! You found the pez witch!" She hugged him, and he hugged her back. Willow was smiling from ear to ear. Xander emerged from the closet in the hall, looking dust covered and worn.   
  
"We found it?" He asked, trying desperately to keep the broom and mop from falling off onto the floor. Buffy came out of the kitchen from where she'd been in the basement trying to find the little witch.   
  
"Yeah! It was in my purse all along. . . " She hid behind Oz at the glares coming from her two best friends.   
~*~End~*~ 


End file.
